


Good Morning NCIS

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: A missing scene from the episode Dead Air.





	Good Morning NCIS

"Gooood morrrrrning NCIS" DiNozzo sings out cheerfully as he enters the bullpen and walks to his desk. "Gooood morrrning probies." He sits down.  
"Did you have a good night last night Tony?"  
"Not particularly Ziva. Not particularly." He grins at her.  
"Then what's with the over the top greeting?"  
"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It came to me as I was driving in this morning."  
"What did?" Ziva queries and mutters under her breath "obviously not volume control."  
"It's all there. A radio station. A DJ. A military connection."  
Ziva taps a box of paperclips on her desk in irritation. "What are you talking about DiNozzo?"  
"Good Morning, Vietnam."  
"Huh."  
"That's our movie for this case."  
"Oh."  
"Robin Williams plays army DJ Adrian Cronauer in Saigon during the Vietnam War. It has it all. Great music. Comedy. Tragedy. War. It's an awesome movie and based on a true story. The stretched good morning was Cronauer's catch phrase. We should go see it some time."  
"Sounds good." Gibbs walks in.  
"Gooood morrrning Boss." Gibbs just glares at him.  
"It's from the movie Good Morn..."  
"I know DiNozzo." Gibbs continues to glare.  
"Boss?"  
"We have two dead bodies DiNozzo. What's good about this morning?"  
"Ah. Getting back to work Boss."  
"Good."


End file.
